writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Writing and Roleplaying Guild Wiki:Policies Overview/Writing Rules
Writing is the other 'half' of the wiki, though roleplay is also a form of writing. This encompasses everything from fanfiction to poetry to full blown stories. It is a way for you to not just write, but also to collaborate with others and get feedback about your writing. Because you are writing your things out there for all to see, you must expect feedback to some degree. We will try to keep people friendly, but you can't expect to never get any constructive criticism at all on your work. If you don't want people to have opinions about your writing at all, you probably should be keeping it in a private journal somewhere in your room. Basic Writing Policies *'Rating System': This is the absolute number one most important policy when it comes to this wiki, in both roleplays you do as well as all writing. Because we have opened this wiki up to ratings G thru R, it is imperative you put at the top of all your roleplays and works a template that notes the rating and some basic information about what follows. You can either use the templates made for you or make your own, either way as long as the important information is given at the top (the most important of the information being owner(s) and what rating it is). This warns anyone reading what they may expect to see, and this way the wiki is not held accountable if someone reads a rated R story that shouldn't have been. **'Incorrect Rating:' Now if you put R and it turns out it was G, that's not so bad, however if you put that the story is only a G Rating, but it turns out that it was clearly a Rated R, that will be looked upon as a severe policy break and punished accordingly. If your story has chapters on different pages, you may rate each chapter separately, for instance if out of 20 chapters only one is rated R, this way if a user wants to skip that chapter, they can. *'Giving Criticism': It is all too easy to go around reading stories and believing that just because someone posted something online where the world can see it, that it gives you free reign to give anything you want for critiques, whether it is constructive criticism or downright bullying criticism. However, on this wiki we prefer to keep it as friendly an environment as possible. Outside of VERY friendly constructive criticism to be VERY LIMITED and done sparingly, we prefer it that you only give criticism where users specifically ask for it. If a user has not asked for open and honest constructive criticism, please only leave positive feedback and if you have nothing positive to say, in the words of Thumper, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." *'Page Stubs/Unfinished Works:' It is of course understandable and expected that people won't finish projects over night or instantaneously. Roleplays could take weeks to months to play out, and stories and other various writing projects could take even longer. However, we also do not want this wiki to become a cluttered place of random unfinished stubs. To define what is a "stub" or "unfinished project" could prove slightly ambiguous, so in general we will leave it up to the discretion of the Admin team to decide, but a good rule of thumb would be a page with only one or two short paragraphs that has gone un-worked on for over a year. Category:Policy